The invention relates to a system and method for a caller to obtain various levels of fulfillment, research, two way communication, and other services utilizing wireless communication products. The system includes one or a plurality of wireless or cellular telephone users connected via cellular service or other wireless service providers to a central or regional messaging and fulfillment center. Advanced interconnection and caller location can be achieved via the Public Wireless Network (PWN) using the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), Dialed Number Identification Service (DNIS), or the intelligent network. A method for dynamic modification of traditional wireless billing methods to (i) divert billing to third parties, (ii) block roaming wireless users, treat them as callers local to the system they are operating in or process roaming billing in a tradition means after acceptance of billing responsibility by the caller, and (iii) change the billing party for wireless and Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) services during the pendency of the call is additionally implemented.
Wireless communication technology provides accessibility of communications for callers from virtually any location. While radio has provided a wireless medium for delivery of advertising messages for decades, the radio medium has limitations for advertisers based upon the cost of on-air time and programming schedules. Road signage has clear space limitations coupled with minimal xe2x80x9cviewingxe2x80x9d periods during which a prospective customer is exposed to the message.
Since many prospective customers now travel regularly with wireless telephone equipment at the disposal, it may be advantageous to provide advertising services via wireless telephone linking. From a marketing perspective, a system for wireless telephone delivery of advertising messages is ideally one in which the prospective customer initiates the call, thereby eliminating the time and cost expenditures related to xe2x80x9ccold-callxe2x80x9d advertising delivery services of the past. In addition, the call should be free to the prospective customer and the system should be equipped to modify existing billing procedures in order to shift the cost of the advertiser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,020 of Liebesny, et al. discloses a method for providing traffic updates to cellular telephone customers within a regional calling area. User input of a code representing the traffic zone of interest to-the user automatically connects to either a live operator or a taped message including the requested traffic information. While the Liebesny method does deliver user-requested information via cellular linking, its delivery is local and the messages fixed in scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,793 of Conway, et al. provides a system for automatically delivering advertising, traffic status, directions, or other information to motorists having microwave transmitter/receiver systems at their respective locations. The requirement that the Conway user have the microwave equipment clearly limits the prospective audience and transmission delivery capabilities of such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,703 of Roy provides a cellular switching system whereby indicia dialed by the user after a cellular star (*) number is unique to a specific third party advertiser (TPA) and is used to direct the user""s call through a special trunk in the switching system in order to deliver the TPA""s message to the user. The Roy system utilizes cellular technology to enter into a trunked system, but is clearly limited in its ability to provide switching through an extensive network of advertisers and providers.
What is an objective, therefore, is a system and method for wireless delivery of targeted messages to prospective customers which is not subject to the time constraints of traditional advertising media.
It is additionally an objective to provide wireless delivery of targeted messages at remote locations by visual or audible prompting.
Still another objective is to provide a network for message fulfillment which is not limited geographically or limited by the technological capabilities of the advertisers.
Yet another objective is to .provide hierarchical billing procedures for appropriately assigning call placement charges to the responsible party.
The technology of the invention will be practiced in at least three general modes. First, a prospect driving past an outdoor signboard-will observe the advertiser""s message, which will include a call-to-action, for example xe2x80x9cCALL *500xe2x80x9d or selected other abbreviated access code using the-driver""s cellular phone. Second, a prospect driving and listening to a radio broadcast will be prompted to dial *4AD (for example) by trailers to commercials. Third, drivers passing highway interchanges with informational gas, food, and lodging signage will also be prompted to xe2x80x9cCALL *522xe2x80x9d, for example. Other uses of the invention may involve prompts located on buses, on board commuter trains, in public stadiums, etc.
Following the general direction to dial the access code, each individual commercial spot will contain a one or more digit identifying alphanumeric code known as the Advertiser Identifier. Hence, a typical outdoor signboard will
The prospect, held captive in his or her car, perhaps sitting in rush-hour traffic, will utilize their cellular phone to seek out additional information on the advertized product or service. In the case of the highway interchange, the prospect will utilize the invention to obtain detailed information of the products or services (e.g. shopping, food, lodging, gas, etc.) available within three to five minutes of that particular interchange.
Once prospects call *500 or other designated access code, they will hear a short message welcoming them to the system and prompting them to-either dial or speak a one or more digit identifier, for example the name of the advertiser or a product name. After dialing or speaking an identifier, the customer will enter either an automated messaging system or be greeted by a live operator. Due to the inherent limitations of outdoor and radio advertising in terms of communicating a detailed message of product and service benefits, the additional level of transmitted information will have a high perceived value to both the advertiser and the primary media company.
Based-upon the particular services contracted, prospects can be provided with a menu of additional-customer services including: the mailing of product/service information to their home or business; an audio listing of local retailers and their addresses or telephone n umbers (with directions under certain circumstances); direct product sales; couponing; sampling; sweepstakes entry; polling; optional transfer to a retailer; optional transfer to the advertiser""s customer service number; optional transfer to the advertiser""s mail order desk; or, an opportunity to participate in a brief survey (for which the prospect may receive some nominal compensation or award).